SELU
by yoyo947
Summary: hunhan yaoi slight kaiso and chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

SELU

Author : yoyo947

Genre : boys love, school life, romance

Cast : luhan , sehun , kai , chanyeol, baekhyun, d.o and exo members

Rating : T+

Length : chapter

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, aku hanya pinjam nama . ini murni dari otak aku sendiri, aku harap kalian suka . DLDR .

Happy reading ^_^

"maaf aku tidak bisa menerima mu oppa". Ujar seorang gadis imut dengan wajah menyesal .

"ta-pi kenapa? Namja manis di depannya menatap yeoja tersebut dengan pandangan sedih.

"karena wajah oppa lebih cantik dariku, aku malu jika harus berjalan berdampingan di samping oppa". Jawaban konyol itu membuat namja didepannya itu melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar nya. Rasanya tertimpa dengan batu berton-ton.

"mian oppa, aku harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ". Setelah mengucapkan itu yeoja tersebut pergi meninggalkan namja yang telah menyatakan perasaan nya pada nya.

Namja berumur 17 tahun itu masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong nya, ini sudah ke-2 kalinya ia menyatakan perasaan nya pada orang yang ia sukai tapi selalu berahir dengan penolakan dengan alasan yang sama .

Luhan namja itu melempar bunga mawar di tangan nya.

Arghhhhh !

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap luhan aneh . luhan tidak peduli ia mengusap wajah nya kasar . kenapa aku harus memiliki wajah cantik sih, omma apa yang kau makan saat kau hamil dulu sampai mempunyai anak sepertiku . batinnya meringis. Kalau begini aku bisa menjomblo seumur hidup. Tidak adakah yang menyadari kalau wajahku juga tampan -_- , bagaimana bisa mereka bilang wajah tampan seperti ini di bilang cantik . arghhhtttt !.

Tidak jauh dari tempat luhan berdiri seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi menatap nya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya .

"manis"

.

.

Luhan memasuki apartemen nya dengan wajah kusut , ia melempar tas nya asal kemudian berjalan menuju dapur . ia sangat haus karena terus berteriak tadi.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya, ia mengernyit melihat 1 stel seragam sekolah dengan logo SM high school bergantung di depan lemarinya.

Drrrt drrrt

Luhan mengambil smarphone di sakunya. Seketika matanya melebar membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk .

 _Seragam itu adalah milik mu, mulai besok kau akan sekolah di SM high school omma sudah mengurus kepindahan mu ._

 _Maaf_

 _Aku menyayangimu deer 3_

Arghhhtttt

kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku, mereka sudah tau kalau aku benci di atur . luhan melempar smarphone nya dengan kesal . kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi ia perlu mendinginkan kepala nya yang serasa mau meledak karena kejadian yang di alaminya hari ini.

.

.

.

Suara teriakan para yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke memenuhi sepanjang koridor sekolah SM high school .

"oughh rasanya telinga ku bisa rusak kalau seperti ini terus setiap hari". Ucap seorang namja imut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Yang membuat teriakan para fangirls itu semakin keras karena kelakuan nya .

"baby jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau membuat ku ingin menyerangmu sekarang juga". Bisik namja tampan di samping nya . baekhyun namja tersebut memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan kekasih nya itu.

"bisakah kalian berjalan lebih cepat, teriakan mereka benar-benar mengganggu ". Ucap namja tampan di belakang mereka yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap nya sedari tadi .

"maaf sehun, kajja baekii ". Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun mempercepat langkah nya. Ughh sungguh wajah sehun jika sedang kesal benar-benar mengerikan batin chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Suho tertawa melihat pasangan chanbaek yang terlihat ketakutan karena sehun. Sehun mengangkat alis nya tidak mengerti dengan suho .

"kenapa hyung tertawa? Suho tersenyum lebar .

"tidak, kajja sebaik nya kita segera masuk kelas".

Grepp

Sehun menghentikan langkah nya karena sepasang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Anyeong sehuniie .

"krys, apa yang kau lakukan ? aku pikir kau sudah pindah ke amerika karena di tolak si hitam itu". Ucap nya dengan nada mengejek . krystal merenggut kesal.

"aku pindah bukan karena di tolak kai, karena appa memang menyuruh ku untuk ppindah sekolah". Ucap nya sebal. Sehun terkekeh geli ia mengusak rambut krystal sepupunya yang satu ini memang selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil padahal umurnya 1 tahun lebih tua dari nya .

"dan oh sehun, seharus nya kau memanggil ku noona dasar tidak sopan "

"aku tidak peduli". Sehun mengedikan bahunya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya . suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua nya.

"aku bingung, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai namja hitam itu kau bahkan menangis selama 3 hari karena di tolak oleh nya". Sehun menatap yeoja di samping nya yang menundukan kepala nya.

"kai itu tampan, cerdas, jago menari , jago main basket dia juga baik". Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"aku bahkan lebih tampan, dan lebih cerdas dari nya dan kau lupa aku juga dancer terbaik di sekolah ini".

"cihh, tapi kau tidak ramah dan baik hati seperti kai, kau hanya namja dingin yang menyebalkan".

"hmppppp" sehun mendeath glare suho yang menahan tawanya.

"sudah ya, Aku harus pergi aku ke sini hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman ku sebelum berangkat ke amerika 3 jam lagi , bye sehunnie suho ya ". Krystal kemudian meninggalkan kedua namja tampan itu.

"tck"

"kalau begitu aku juga pergi sehun, sampai bertemu di kantin nanti". Suho kemudian menaiki tangga yang tidak jauh dari tempat nya dan sehun berdiri. Kelas suho berada di lantai 3 sedangkan sehun yang masih kelas 2 berada di lantai 2 bersama dengan pasangan chanbaek dan juga namja yang ia tidak sukai kim jongin atau biasa di panggil kai rival nya dari dulu.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali? Tanya chanyeol yang sudah berada di kelas duluan ia menghapiri sehun yang baru saja duduk di bangku nya.

"aku bertemu krystal tadi"

"bukankah dia ke amerika ?

"yeah, dia hanya ingin bertemu temannya sebelum pergi". Chanyeol mengangguk kan kepala nya mengerti . setelah itu mereka berdua diam hanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, ingatan nya melayang pada namja yang ia lihat kemarin.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dari kemarin bayangan namja dengan rambut coklat madu itu memenuhi kepala nya. Wajah nya yang terlihat frustasi setelah di tolak oleh seorang yeoja sangat lucu dan menggemaskan menurut sehun. Tanpa sehun sadari ia tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

Chanyeol menatap sehun dengan alis terangkat. Ada apa dengan nya ?

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiinggg !

"Baek kau dari mana saja ?" Tanya chanyeol setelah baekhyun duduk manis di samping nya.

"Aku ke toilet lalu tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang dia murid baru dan kau tau wajahnya sangat cantik dan manis, aku harap dia akan masuk ke kelas kita". Ucap baekhyun dengan wajahberbinar ceria. Chanyeol berdecak .

"kau harus ingat kau milik ku byun baekhyun, jangan pernah berfikir untuk mendekati yeoja ataupun namja lain". Desis chanyeol ia merasa cemburu sekarang.

"aigooo, tenang saja yeolli lagi pula dia itu namja dan mana mungkin aku menyukai namja yang memiliki posisi sama seperti ku, aku kan uke yang setia" . ucap nya mengedipkan mata . chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

"eghmmm !

Chanyeol dan baekhyun segera melepas pelukan nya, menatap sehun kesal karena merusak moment indah mereka.

"park seongsaenim sudah masuk pabo, lihat ".

Chanbaek segera memutar tubuh nya untuk melihat ke depan.

"hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, saem harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan nya"

"kau bisa masuk sekarang"

Srettt

Murid kelas 2A menatap kagum pada namja di depan mereka.

Tubuh kecil, kulit putih bersih, mata indah yang berbinar seperti rusa , dan juga rambut pink seperti permen kapas. Benar-benar sempurna . dia lebih terlihat seperti yeoja kendati dia seorang namja. Jika tidak memakai celana mungkin orang-orang akan mengira ia perempuan.

"anyeonghaseo wu luhan imnida". Ucap nya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya .

Semua murid bersorak ria terutama para namja karena memliki teman baru yang sangat cantik, sedangkan para yeoja ada yang menatap iri karena merasa tersaingi . ada pula yang kagum dengan wajah yang di miliki luhan.

Tepat di sudut kelas dua namja dengan perbedaan kulit yang sangat kontras itu menatap luhan intens.

Sehun tidak menyangka hari ini benar-benar akan terjadi, ia pikir tidak akan melihat namja manis itu lagi. Meski ada yang berbeda karena rambutnya yang berubah yang semula coklat sekarang menjadi pink membuatnya semakin cantik dan manis.

Di sudut lain Kai menatap luhan sendu .

"maafkan aku lu"

Tbc

Ini ff yaoi pertama ku, aku harap kalian suka ya .

Jangan lupa review, favorit dan follow ya

~520


	2. Chapter 2

SELU

Author : yoyo947

Genre : boys love, school life, romance

Cast : luhan , sehun , kai , chanyeol, baekhyun, d.o and exo members

Rating : T+

Length : chapter

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, aku hanya pinjam nama . ini murni dari otak aku sendiri, aku harap kalian suka . DLDR .

Happy reading ^_^

"kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? Luhan meraba wajahnya apakah ada yang salah dengan wajah nya. Seingatnya ia sudah mandi dengan sangat bersih tadi.

"kau cantik, apa kau yakin kau seorang namja ? ujar sehun dengan wajah datar nya. luhan melotot kan matanya ingin sekali ia memaki namja di depan nya ini apalagi wajah sehun yang sangat datar tanpa ekspresi membuatnya ingin segera melayangkan tinju nya pada wajah tampan sehun. Tapi ia masih waras saat ini pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko di marahi guru saat hari pertama kali dia sekolah.

Sehun menaikan alis nya heran melihat luhan yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya . " apa dia malu ". Batin nya.

Sehun tidak berhenti menatap wajah namja yang duduk di samping nya, bahkan dari samping wajah luhan sangat cantik dan manis.

Dan bibir cery yang mengerucut itu membuat sehun ingin merasakan nya .

"hey"

".."

Luhan tidak bergeming mata nya tetap focus pada tulisan yang ada di papan tulis, menghiraukan panggilan sehun .

"hey"

"…"

Cup

"yackk !"

" apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau berteriak ? Tanya park seongsaenim menatap luhan dengan alis terangkat, semua murid kelas 2b juga menatap luhan bingung.

"anio, jwosuamnida seongsaenim tadi ada kecoak di bawah kaki ku". Ucap luhan dengan senyum di paksakan . ia menatap sehun tajam "akan aku balas kau nanti". Ucapnya dalam hati. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat wajah luhan yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah.

Kai menatap sehun tajam. Sehun yang merasa ada yang menatap nya pun mengarahkan pandangan nya dan saat itu juga ia melihat kai yang tengah menatap nya seakan ingin membunuhnya. Sehun tersenyum miring. Membuat kai mengepalkan tangan nya.

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh luhan oh sehun". Ucap nya dalam hati.

Luhan mengusap pipi nya yang telah di cium sehun tadi.

"dasar pervet, aku membencimu". Desis luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan luhan ."tapi aku pikir aku menyukaimu luhan". Ucap sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Semua murid telah pergi ke kantin, kelas sudah sepi hanya ada dua orang namja yang saat ini masih berdiam diri di tempat duduk nya.

Srettt

kai berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk yang ada di pojok kelas tempat namja satu lagi duduk.

"maafkan aku"

"…"

"ini demi kebaikan mu, aku tau kau tidak suka jika ada yang mengatur mu"

"…"

"ku mohon, aku melakukan nya demi kebaikan mu lu"

Luhan menatap kai tajam.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri".

"tidak, kau tidak bisa"

Brakkk

"berhenti menganggapku sebagai anak kecil". Teriak luhan, kai menatap luhan sendu. Rasanya sungguh sakit melihat luhan membentaknya dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

"bukan seperti itu, kau tau sendiri kalau tubuh mu …"

"aku tidak akan mati , aku bukan namja lemah ". Luhan mengecilkan suaranya

"aku mohon biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku mau, kali ini saja". Luhan menatap kai dengan mata yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"ohh, tidak maafkan aku deer". Kai menghapus air mata luhan dengan ibujarinya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan nya yang hangat sungguh hatinya bagaikan teriris melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi menangis .

"aku membencimu". Luhan memukul punggung kai dengan kepalan tangan nya yang kecil.

"aku tau, maafkan aku deer". Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala luhan dan memberinya ciuman kecil di pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sehun intens begitu juga dengan baekhyun yang tidak berkedip menatap sehun dari tadi.

Suho yang duduk di samping sehun jadi bingung melihat kelakuan dua sepasang kekasih di depan nya. ia menatap sehun yang sedang memakan susi nya dengan tenang.

"kenapa kau melakukan nya? akhirnya cahnyeol membuka suara setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"yaa, kenapa kau melakukan nya oh sehun! Dan ya tuhan demi semua eyeliner kesayanganku kau menciumnya saat pelajaran park seongsaenim berlangsung".baekhyun menggelngkan kepala nya tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran namja di depan nya.

"apa maksud kalian? Tanya suho akhirnya yang merasa bingung dari tadi.

"hyung, si magnae oh ini mencium murid baru di kelas kami saat park seongsaenim sedang menjelaskan di depan". Chanyeol berujar dengan nada sarkastik sambil menatap sehun tajam.

Suho menatap sehun yang masih setia memakan susi nya dengan tenang, kening suho berkerut , merasa aneh dan penasaran sejak kapan namja macam oh sehun melakukan hal prontal seperti itu .

"apa kau menyukai namja itu ? tanya baekhyun dengan mata melotot yang sangat menggemaskan. Sehun meletakan sumpitnya menatap satu persatu teman-teman nya .

"yaa mungkin"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun melotot terkejut, ough ada apa dengan si magnae hari ini.

"mungkin ? jadi kau belum tau kau menyukai nya atau tidak ? Tanya suho dengan alis terangkat menanti jawaban sehun.

"aku pernah melihatnya sebelum nya, dan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya". Sehun tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol, baekhyun dan suho menjatuhkan rahang mereka terkejut tentu saja, sehun baru saja mengatakan ia mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang sangat mustahil terjadi untuk seorang oh sehun si namja tampan yang memiliki julukan ice prince. Dan lihatlah wajah datar itu sekarang telah di hiasi senyuman tipis yang membuat para yeoja di kantin meleleh karena senyuman nya.

Suho menormlakan wajah nya menjadi biasa kembali. Ia menatap sehun yang melanjutkan makanan nya yang tertunda tadi. Di liriknya pasangan chanbaek yang dalam mode konyol nya mulut terbuka mata melotot , ughhh suho sungguh malu melihat wajah kedua teman nya itu .

"Eghmm"

Deheman suho menyadarkan pasangan chanbaek, kedua pasangan itu segera menormalkan wajahnya.

"oy, sehun kepala mu tidak terbentur sesuatu yang keraskan? seperti kau di lempari batu, atau kepala mu terbentur tembok misalnya . kau terlihat sangat ooc hari ini". Ucap chanyeol di angguki oleh baekhyun dan suho.

sehun menggeser kursinya, berjalan meninggalkan ketiga teman nya yang menatap nya heran.

.

Kai mendesah keras, tangan nya terus di tarik oleh luhan . setelah menenangkan luhan yang menangis. tiba-tiba saja luhan mengeluh lapar dan kai tidak bisa menolak permaintaan rusa kesayangan nya untuk pergi ke kantin . dan ini akan menjadi pertama kali nya bagi kai datang ke kantin selama ia bersekolah di SM high school. Bisanya ia tidak akan makan di kelas atau di ruang dance memakan kotak bekal yang selalu disiapkan sang kekasih sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"cepatlah kai, nanti keburu masuk".

"tumben sekali kau tidak membawa bekal, biasanya kau akan selalu membawanya".

"aku sedang badmood dari kemarin, jadi malas membuat bekal".

Mereka telah sampai di kantin, kai menatap malas suasana kantin yang sangat ramai, ughh dia benci keramaian .

"ayo"

Luhan menarik tangan kai menuju stan makanan . baru lima langkah berjalan .

Srettt

Sehun menarik tangan luhan membuat genggaman tangan luhan dan kai terlepas.

Kai menatap sehun tajam, rahang nya mengeras . kai mencoba menahan amarahnya .

"apa yang kau lakukan oh sehun? Desis nya tajam.

"dia adalah milik ku mulai hari ini". Sehun membalas tatapan kai tidak kalah tajam nya. luhan meringis karena tangan nya yang sedikit sakit karena sehun memegangnya terlalu erat.

"apa yang kau lakukan sehun-ssi, lepaskan kau menyakitiku". Ucap luhan membuat sehun tersentak kaget ia segera melepas tangan luhan .

"maaf membuat mu kecewa, tapi dengar sehun-ssi". Kai tersenyum miring .

"wu luhan adalah calon tunangan ku". Ucap kai lantang, membuat penghuni kantin menjadi sunyi . sehun menatap kai tidak percaya . dadanya sakit seperti di hantam oleh batu dengan keras. Kepala nya mendadak pusing rasanya .

"aku membencimu kim jongin".

Tbc

Makasi buat yang udah review, favorit dan follow .

"seneng banget ada yang mau baca fanfic gaje ini, huhu"

Okay

See you in next chapter ^_^

Sorry for typo

RnR please ..

~520


	3. Chapter 3

SELU

Author : yoyo947

Genre : boys love, school life, romance

Cast : luhan , sehun , kai , chanyeol, baekhyun, d.o and exo members

Rating : T+

Length : chapter

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, aku hanya pinjam nama . ini murni dari otak aku sendiri, aku harap kalian suka . DLDR .

Happy reading ^_^

Luhan menatap kai sengit "kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku ini calon tunangan mu ?"

"lihat, hari pertama seluruh tubuh ku sudah basah kuyup karena ulah fans gila mu itu". Luhan memarahi kai ia benar-benar kesal, baru satu jam yang lalu mereka berbaikan sekarang kai sudah membuatnya kesal sekaligus jengkel setengah mati. Setelah kai mengatakan bahwa luhan calon tunangan nya, fans kai jadi membenci luhan dan saat luhan ingin ke toilet para yeoja-yeoja centil itu menyiram luhan dengan seember air saat ia masih berada di bilik kamar mandi. Belum lagi loker nya yang di penuhi sampah .

"maafkan aku lu, aku tidak tau mereka akan bertindak sampai seperti itu". Ujar kai dengan wajah menyesal menatap prihatin pada luhan yang benar-benar basah kuyup. Luhan mendelik menatap kai tajam ." kemana otak mu yang jenius itu kim jong in, kenapa kau tidak berpikir dulu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, lihat hari pertama aku sudah di bully bagaimana dengan hari-hari berikutnya, kau mau membuatku semakin sakit huh ? teriak luhan frustasi ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kai .

"lu, jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau tau aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi". Ucap kai tajam . luhan mendesah pelan.

"aku tau aku benar-benar bodoh, aku hanya tidak mau sehun mendekati mu dia tidak baik untuk mu".

"dia tertarik pada mu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dekat dengan nya". lanjut kai dengan wajah serius. Ia tau siapa oh sehun semua orang juga tau sehun si pengeran es yang banyak di gemari orang, ia juga playboy yang selalu berkencan dengan yeoja yang berbeda tiap minggu nya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau dia tertarik pada ku? lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan nya. aku bukan gay kau lupa ? kai menggeleng keras.

"terserah, yang penting kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan nya". ucap kai tegas . luhan memutar bola matanya malas .

.

.

.

Kesokan harinya, semua murid terutama yeoja dan namja berstatus uke menjadi heboh karena luhan keluar dari mobil kai yang kemudian kai langsung memegang tangan luhan mereka berjalan dengan tenang tidak mempedulikan teriakan fans kai yang kecewa dan marah,berbagai umpatan mereka layangkan untuk luhan .

"jika sesuatu terjadi pada ku hari ini, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu kim jong in". bisik luhan pada kai .

"aku akan menjagamu, tidak akan aku biarkan satu orangpun menyakiti _**adik kesayangan ku"**_ . ucap kai tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap rambut luhan .

.

.

.

.

" sampai kapan kita akan di sini terus? Kelas sudah di mulai ". Chanyeol menatap sehun yang berdiam diri dengan kepala menghadap keluar jendela, entah apa yang di pikirkan nya sejak 1 satu jam yang lalu mereka tiba di sekolah.

"pergilah, aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengar ocehan para guru itu". Chanyeol mendesah keras , ia menatap baekhyun dan suho yang sedari tadi diam .

"sudah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas biarkan saja dia". Ucap baekhyun menarik lengan chanyeol keluar dari basecamp mereka.

"sudah lupakan saja namja itu, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain masih banyak namja dan yeoj a di luar sana yang aku yakin tidak akan menolakmu". Ucap suho sebelum meninggalkan sehun sendirian.

Sehun memejamkan mata nya, menarik nafas kemudian membuang nya.

Seulas senyum miring tercetak di bibir namja tampan itu." cihh, kau pikir bisa membodohi seorang oh sehun. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliku kim jong in". desis sehun menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat , luhan hanya berdiam diri di kelas ia tidak mau mengambil resiko menjadi bahan bully an para penggemar kai yang sangat mengerikan itu.

"aku harus ke ruang guru, apa kau mau ikut? aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu sendiri di sini". Ucap kai . luhan menggeleng .

"tidak, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja lagi pula ada jonghyun dan onew di sini . mereka tidak mungkin berbuat nekat di depan ketua osis bukan ". Luhan menepuk lengan kai meyakinkan ia pasti akan baik-baik saja .

"arraso, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku okke". Kai mengusak rambut luhan sayang, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kelas mulai memasuki kelas setelah melihat kai keluar dari pintu satu nya lagi.

Srett

Luhan mengangkat kepala nya yang tadi ia baringkan di meja . menatap sehun yang kini sudah duduk di samping nya . luhan mengedikan bahu nya kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya .

Sehun menatap luhan yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur terdengar dari suara nafasnya yang mulai teratur _. Cepat sekali dia tertidur._

Sehun mengikuti luhan yang tertidur dengan menggunakan lengan sebagai bantalnya . menatap setiap inci wajah luhan . sekali lagi ia terpesona dengan wajah cantik luhan bagaiman bisa ada namja yang memilki wajah cantik melebihi seorang yeoja, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung kecil , bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang sangat ingin sehun lumat. Perlahan sehun memajukan kepala nya hingga tinggal berjarak 5 cm . saat itu juga kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan mata bening bak rusa yang berbinar indah.

Cup

"aku menyukai mu xi luhan". Luhan membelalakan matanya setelah sehun mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan mengucapkan kata yang membuat luhan mendadak kaku seperti patung.

"kau belum sepenuhnya menjadi milik orang lain, dan sebelum itu terjadi akan aku pastikan kau akan berpaling pada ku,dan kau akan menjadi milik ku selama nya xi luhan". Ucap sehun tegas dengan mata menatap dalam kea rah mata bening luhan yang saat ini membola seperti ingin keluar karena mendengar ucapan sehun.

"namja ini sudah gila, dan ughhh ada apa dengan jantung ku kenapa berdetak sangat cepat". Batin luhan .

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi luhan yang terlihat sangat shock mendengar pernyataan nya.

Chu

Sehun mencium luhan lagi dan sedikit melumat nya. luhan ? ia masih diam tidak bergerak bagaikan patung .

Luhan ingin sekali mendorong tubuh sehun tapi entah kenapa tubuh nya tidak sejalan dengan pikiran nya.

Sehun menyudahi ciuman beberapa detik itu, kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan luhan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan nya.. onew dan jonghyun menjatuhkan rahang mereka melihat adegan luhan dan sehun yang baru saja terjadi seperti adegan yang sering terjadi di drama menurut mereka.

"sejak kapan si pangeran es itu bisa tersenyum". Batin onew dan jonghyun.

Luhan menegakan tubuh nya . ia memegang dada nya di mana letak jantung nya yang saat ini berdentum sangat keras .

"ughhh, aku tidak mungkin menyukai nya kan. Aku bukan gay". Lirih luhan kemudian meremas rambut nya dengan kasar .

"aku harap rambut mu tidak akan rontok ". Ucap jonghyun dan onew bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kai yang ingin kembali ke kelas kini berpapasan dengan sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Sehun mengeluarkan smirk nya .

" aku akan menjadikan luhan milik". bisik nya kemudian berjalan melewati kai dengan tangan yang ia masukan kedalam celana. Sehun berjalan bak pangeran dengan seringaian nya. membuat para yeoja yang berada di lorong itu menjerit histeris melihat nya.

"tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh adik ku oh sehun". Desis kai menatap tajam pada punggung sehun yang mulai menghilang di balik koridor .

Tbc

Mianhe baru bisa update sekarang .

Aku lagi banyak tugas jadi gak sempet ngetik. Maaf kalok misalkan ff nya ngebosenin

Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu mengecewakan ya ..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^_^

~520


	4. Chapter 4

SELU

Author : yoyo947

Genre : boys love, school life, romance

Cast : luhan , sehun , kai , chanyeol, baekhyun, d.o and exo members

Rating : T+

Length : chapter

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, aku hanya pinjam nama . ini murni dari otak aku sendiri, aku harap kalian suka . DLDR .

Sebelum nya aku minta maaf aku lupa kalo di chapter awal aku pakek wu jadi marga nya luhan, sedangkan di chapter 3 kemarin aku pakek xi ,yang bener itu wu ya bukan xi . hehe maaf sebelum nya.

Happy reading ^_^

Bel pergantian pelajaran terlah berbunyi, murid kelas 2b sibuk mengganti pakaian nya karena hari ini ada pelajaran luhan yang masih duduk tenang di tempatnya memperhatikan teman-teman nya .

Sehun,baekhyun dan chanyeol baru saja selesai berganti baju . sehun mengernyit kan kening nya melihat luhan yang masih menggunakan seragam lengkap.

"kau tidak mengganti baju mu?

Luhan tersentak mendengar suara bas sehun yang berbicara di dekat telinga nya. luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi saat jam istirahat . perlahan luhan memundurkan diri enggan menatap wajah sehun .

"kenapa ? sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada luhan hingga berjarak 10 cm.

"menjauh dari ku". luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh sehun menjauh . entah kenapa melihat wajah sehun dari dekat membuatnya gugup apa lagi bayangan kejadian saat istirahat tadi tidak bisa berhenti berputar di otaknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ? kai menarik tangan luhan untuk menjauh dari sehun . sehun berdecak kesal . "aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan nya, kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu kim jongin ssi". Ucap sehun penuh penekanan.

"tapi sepertinya luhan tidak mau berbicara dengan mu oh sehun-ssi". jawab kai dingin, kemudian membawa luhan keluar kelas .

Brakkk !

Sehun menendang kursi di depan nya, membuat murid yang masih berada di kelas menatap nya takut . sehun mengepalkan tangan nya.

"hey, calm down dude ". Sehun memukul tangan chanyeol yang menyentuh pundak nya. chanyeol berdecak sambil mengelus tangan nya yang sakit karena pukulan sehun lumayan keras . 'bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan namja dingin seperti oh sehun'. Batinnya meringis baekhyun yang melihat kekasihnya di pukul menatap tajam sehun yang hanya di balas dengan wajah datar ala oh sehun.

"semuanya park seongsaenim sudah menunggu di lapangan". Doojon sang ketua kelas menghentikan keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda kelas 2b . semua murid segera keluar menuju lapangan termasuk sehun, baekhyun dan chanyeol .

.

.

"kyaa ! sehun keren sekali "

"huaa ottokhe, sehun terlihat sexy sekali dengan keringat yang bercucuran di leher nya".

"omo, kai juga keren dan sexy apalagi kulit tan nya itu "

"huaa, aku sampe ingin mimisan mereka terlalu keren dan sexy"

Luhan memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar beberapa ocehan dari para yeoja penggemar kai dan sehun . materi olahraga hari ini adalah tentang basket . sehun dan kai tengah melakukan battle membuat para yeoja memekik senang melihat idola mereka bermain dengan keringat yang mengalir di leher serta tubuh mereka yang terlihat sexy menurut mereka.

Luhan tidak menampik bahwa apa yang di katakan para yeoja berisik itu kalau sehun itu benar-benar terlihat sexy dan sangat tampan apalagi dengan kemampuan basket sehun yang tidak di ragukan lagi .

Puk

Luhan yang tengah melamun menonton pertandingan iu pun tersentak karena sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundak nya cukup keras.

Luhan memalingkan wajah nya melihat siapa yang tega menepuk pundak nya dengan keras.

'kau "

"hei, kenapa kau tidak ikut ? namja itu baekhyun mendudukan pantat nya di samping luhan kemudian langsung meneguk air dalam botol yang di bawa nya. ia sangat haus karena bermain basket dari tadi.

"aku tidak bawa baju olahraga". Baekhyun menutup kembali botol yang sudah terisi setengah itu menatap luhan heran.

"kenapa tidak bawa? Kau sudah menjadi murid baru selama 3 hari tidak mungkin kau lupa dengan jadwal pelajaran mu sendiri kan ? baekhyun memicingkan mata nya luhan melotot dengan wajah gugup ia menahan pundak baekhyun yang semakin memajukan wajahnya.

"aku benar-benar lupa, kenapa kau ingin tau sekali ". Ucap luhan dengan sedikit bergetar. Baekhyun berdeham ia kemudian memundurkan wajahnya.

"kau benar-benar cantik, jika di lihat dari dekat pantas saja sehun menyukai mu". Gumam baekhyun yang masih di dengar oleh luhan.

"tapi aku tetap lebih imut dari mu". Lanjutnya lagi . luhan menatap baekhyun aneh .

Luhan mendengus "aku tidak cantik, aku tampan". Ucap nya sebal dengan mata mendelik tajam kea rah baekhyun.

"bwahahahaha hahha, kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri di cermin kau itu cantik tidak tampan sama sekali, yang tampan itu seperti oh sehun, kim jong in dan juga park chanyeol ". Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya menatap prihatin pada luhan yang tengah merenggut .

"aww, yack ! apa yang kau lakukan ? luhan mengelus pipi nya yang telah di cubit baekhyun dengan keras.

"kau sangat menggemaskan, kau adalah namja yang paling menggemaskan setelah aku tentunya, kai benar-benar pintar memilih pacar". Ucap baekhyun kemudian menatap kai yang masih bermain basket dengan sehun dan lainnya. Luhan terdiam mendadak gugup.

 _Mereka benar-benar percaya aku calon tunangan nya kai._ Luhan menghela nafas pelan .

Kyaaa !

"Sehun menang , huaa sehun ah keren sekaliii ".

Sehun tersenyum puas karena bisa mengalahkan kai, sehun mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari luhan . ' _apa dia melihatnya'._

DEG

Luhan tersentak ia merasakan jantungnya baru saja berdegup sangat kencang saat tiba-tiba saja sehun melihatnya dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajah tampan nya.

"ughh, ada apa dengan ku?". luhan menggelengkan kepala nya tanpa ia sadari sehun sudah berada di depan nya.

"kau baik-baik saja ?

" _suara itu ?_ luhan menatap sehun di depan nya yang menatap nya bingung .

"a..pa ya..ng kau laku kan di sini ? luhan merutuki suaranya yang terdengar bergetar .

sehun menatap baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, seolah menuruhnya pergi baekhyun berdecak kemudian meninggalkan luhan dan sehun . sehun mengambil tempat duduk baekhyun dengan mata tidak lepas dari wajah cantik di samping nya.

deg deg deg

" _sial kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, seperti bukan oh sehun saja "_

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, luhan yang merasa tidak nyaman memutuskan untuk pergi. luhan sudah akan berjalan tapi dengan cepat sehun menahan tangan luhan lalu menarik nya hingga luhan terjatuh tepat di pangkuan oh sehun.

Luhan melotot, seakan tersadar luhan segera bediri dengan wajah merah .

"yack ! apa yang kau lakukan ? teriak nya gugup . sehun mengedikan bahu nya "aku hanya menarik mu ". Jaawab nya datar .

Para yeoja yang menyaksikan itu menggeram marah, ughh apa-apan namja menyebalkan itu dia telah merebut kai dari kita sekarang dia ingin merebut sehun juga ? tidak bisa di biarkan !

luhan menatap tajam sehun, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan sehun yang tersenyum senang dalam hati .

kai yang baru saja kembali menatap heran pada luhan yang menekuk wajah nya jangan lupa rona merah di kedua pipi nya membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"kau kemana saja ? ucap nya kesal . kai berjengit tidak mengerti kenapa luhan memarahinya.

"hey, kau kenapa? Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang olahraga park seongsaenim menyuruh ku mengembalikan bola basket ke tempatnya menangkup kedua pipi luhan ."apa ada yang mengganggumu hmm? Maafkan kan aku"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "aku tidak apa-apa, kepala ku tiba-tiba saja pusing". Kai menatap luhan khawatir, "apa sebaiknya kita pulang atau kau ingin ke uks ?

"aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir". Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan kai .

'sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas ". Luhan menarik tangan kai . kai hanya bisa pasrah tidak memungkiri perasaan khawatir menyelimutinya.

"aku baik-baik saja" . ucap nya lgi mencoba meyakinkan kai agar tidak khawatir ia tau kai pasti merasa khawatir saat ini.

"jika kau merasakan sakit lagi, kau harus segera memberitau ku".

"yaa akan aku beritau".

.

.

.

"sehun ! panggil suho .

"ohh, hyung aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk mu". Chanyeol menunjuk semangkuk ramen dengan dagu nya. suho tidak mengindahkan chanyeol mata menatap lurus pada namja tampan di depan nya yangterlihat cuek dengan telinga yang tertutup headseat.

Suho menarik headseat dari telinga sehun. Sehun yang merasa di ganggu pun menatap suho tajam .

"kenapa kau melakukan nya? Tanya nya to the point . sehun menatap suho bingung begitu juga baekhyun dan chanyeol .

"kau, mencium luhan-ssi lagi di kelas kemarin di depan onew dan jonghyun". Ucap suho pelan takut jika ada yang mendengar.

"MWO ? teriak chanbaek heboh . semua murid menatap mereka penasaran .

"k kkau .. gila sehun ah"

"kau sudah tau dia punya kekasih, jangan bilang kau akan merebut luhan dari kai ". Ujar chanyeol serius .

"aku memang berniat merebutnya dari kai, lagi pula aku masih tidak percaya mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Sehari sebelum luhan pindah aku melihatnya menembak seorang yeoja tapi dia di tolak, tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi tunagan kai secepat itu".

Suho, baekhyun dan chanyeol membulatkan mulut mereka kaget.

"kau sudah mengenal luhan sebelum nya? Tanya suho . sehun mengangguk sambil meminum jus jeruk nya.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh "jadi itu sebabnya kau tersenyum tidak jelas 3 hari yang lalu". Sehun menatap datar chanyeol . "hahahaha ini benar-benar mengejutkan".

"jadi maksud mu kai berbohong? Tanya baekhyun yang masih tidak percaya.

"yaa, mungkin saja karena dia tidak mau sehun mendekati luhan". Ucap chanyeol menganggukan kepala nya.

"tapi kenapa luhan tidak menyangkalnya ? Tanya suho lagi.

"hey, mungkin saja mereka berdua di jodohkan bisa juga kan ". Ujar baekhyun.

Brakkk !

"aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku akan menjadikan luhan milik ku". sehun kemudian meninggalkan kantin . subaekchan hanya menggelengkan kepala nya .

"dasar keras kepala".

.

.

.

Luhan menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu kai, wajah nya terlihat pucat .

"sebaiknya kita pulang, kau sangat pucat lu". Ucap kai khawatir sambil mengelus kepala luhan. Luhan menggeleng."aku baik-baik saja".

"tidak, kau pucat … apa kau tidak meminum obat mu tadi pagi ? luhan diam dengan mata setengah tertutup menghalau rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di bagian hati nya.

kai semakin khawatir karena luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"lu .. luhan !

"hyungg appo " . kai membulatkan mata nya melihat wajah luhan yang sangat pucat dengan keringat yang membasahi dahi nya.

"pabbo,kau benar-benar keras kepala". Kai segera mengangkat luhan menggendong nya dengan piggy back . kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa jantung nya berdetak sangat keras rasa takut , khawatir bercampur jadi satu .

"ku mohon bertahanlah jangan menutup mata mu lu"

"aku tidak kuat hyung".

Kai semakin mengeratkan gendongan nya tidak mempedulikan bel yang akan berbunyi 2 menit lagi .

.

.

"sehun lihat itu kai dan luhan". Tunjuk baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"apa yang terjadi, ini pertama kali nya aku melihat wajah kai sepanik itu apa luhan pingsan ? Tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun terus memperhatikan luhan yang berada dalam gendongan kai . perasaan nya mendadak kalut dan cemas .saat kai sudah mulai mendekat ia bisa melihat wajah luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat .

"apa yang terjadi ? sehun menahan lengan kai .

"lepaskan! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mu ".

"hyungg ". Lirih luhan terdengar sekali dia sedang menahan sakit .

Sehun segera melepas tangan nya yang menahan lengan kai. Hati nya terasa di tusuk ia seperti merasakan apa yang luhan alami. " _kenapa sakit sekali melihatnya seperti itu"._

Wajah pucat luhan membuat tubuh nya lemas." _apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku luhan"?_

 _Tbc_

Huaa maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje .T-T

Dan aku gak sempet edit, karena waktu nya sempit banget .

Sebelum nya aku minta maaf mungkin chapter 5 aku bakalan update nya lama karena aku ada uts dan banyak tugas .

Jadi maaf buat yang minta fast update aku gak bisa . mianhe

Gomawo

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^_^

Yoyo

~520


End file.
